


Klance Smut & Fluff

by Arrow_Jaeger



Series: Klance Smut & Fluff [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Jaeger/pseuds/Arrow_Jaeger





	1. Coffee Shop {Klance}

Keith walked down the street with his earbuds in his ears. He was on his way to work. Keith was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red t-shirt with a grey jacket on over top. He had his phone in his back pocket with his hands in his jacket's pockets. His black combat boots clunked on the sidewalk as he walked into the coffee shop. He tugged on his red beanie a bit after he pulled this earbuds out of his ears. Keith looked around the coffee shop seeing Lance.

Lance work at the café as a barista. He always tried to make Keith laugh and he always wrote pick-up lines on Keith's coffee cup. Keith looked at Lance from the door. Lance was smiling as he handed another customer their drink. Keith blushed a little as he secretly liked the Cuban. Although, he would never admit it. Lance was wearing a light blue shirt and some gray jeans.

The tanned boy caught a glimpse of the raven haired boy. He waved to Keith with a smile. Keith smiled back and walked over to Lance and leaned on the counter. Keith always went to the café before work.

"Hey, Keith," Lance greeted with a smile. They have known each other for a few months now. They didn't know each other very well though... not yet anyway.

"Hey, Lance," Keith replied with a simple smile.

"I assume you would like your usual?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow while jotting some words down onto Keith's cup.

"Yeah. My usual will do," Keith chuckled slightly. "Man, what would I do if you ever found a new job?" Keith asked Lance looking up at him.

"I don't know. You might actually have to say the word coffee," Lance chuckled as he poured some coffee into Keith's cup.

Keith chuckled only slightly. "I was thinking... Maybe we could, you know, hang out some time?" He suggested. "We've known each other for a few months now and we really don't know each other too well."

Lance smiled as he put some cream in his coffee. "I'd love to. Do you want to stop by after work and we can think of something to do together?" Lance asked as he snapped a lid onto Keith's coffee before writing down a few numbers on Keith's receipt.

"Yeah. That sounds good," Keith smiled again looking down.

"Alright! I'll see you then!" He handed Keith his coffee and his receipt. Keith smiled and waved as he left the shop. He sipped his warm coffee as he looked down at his receipt.

Call me~ (XXX)XXX-XXXX

Keith rolled his eyes a bit with a smell and tucked it into his pocket. He looked at his cup next.

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

"Classic Lance," Keith muttered to himself as he walked into his own work. Keith was a photographer. He captured just about everything on camera and was hoping that he could take pictures of Lance sometime...

After Keith had taken pictures of countless screaming kids and some wedding photos, Keith made his way back to the coffee shop where the Cuban worked. He pushed the door open and looked around for Lance. He was sitting at a table as the café was fairly deserted. He smiled as he saw the Korean walk up to him.

"Hey, Keith. Any ideas?" Lance asked.

"Not really, You?" He asked back.

"Well, the sun is setting. Maybe we could go for a walk in the park. The sunsets are the prettiest by the lake," the tanned boy suggested.

Keith nodded. "That sounds great! Are you done with your work today? We can always go some other time," the raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah! There is no one here right now and Hunk works here as well. He can cover for me," Lance waved his hand at him.

"Alright. Let's go then!" Keith smiled and started to walk towards the door. Lance got up and walked with him after grabbing his jacket.

The pair walked out of the café and down the sidewalk to the park. It was just a few blocks away. Keith still had his camera with them in his bag that rested on his shoulder. They both smiled as they walk down the sidewalk. They soon arrived at the park.

"Hurry! The sun is about to set!" Lance grabbed Keith's hand and started to run.

Keith chuckled a little and went with him. Keith blushed as Lance tugged on his arm. Lance pulled Keith onto a bench. The sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful scarlet.

Keith looked over at Lance with a smile. He looked down before rummaging through his bag. Lance looked down at him a little confused. Keith pulled out his camera and snapped a few pictures of the sunset.

"It sure is pretty, isn't it?" Lance said smoothly getting more comfortable on the bench.

Keith looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah... Hey. I need to take some pictures of people for work. Do you mind if I take some pictures of you?"

Lance smiled. "Not at all! Just pose me however you want," he smiled at Keith and let him do what he wanted.

"Just look at the sunset." Keep smiled taking a few photos of Lance's face. Keith smiled. "How about you stand up now so I can just get your silhouette?" Lance did what he was told. He stood up and looked at the sunset. Keith snapped a few more pictures of the Cuban.

"Hey. Maybe you can come with me to Cuba sometime. There is lots of amazing scenery for you to capture," Lance said as he started to stand differently.

"That would be incredible! I'd love to, Keith smiled and let his camera rest around his neck as Lance turned around and walked back to him. Lance smiled at Keith. Keith smile back.

"Want to come back to my place for supper?" Lance asked. "I don't mean to brag but my Ropa Vieja is pretty fantastic."

Keith chuckled. "Alright"


	2. Please Lance {Klance Smut}

Keith and Lance had been dating for a while now. They have had sex many times through the course of them dating and they loved it. Lance had always preferred to top but he was willing to let Keith top once in a while. They weren't afraid to show their love in front of the Paladins even though it made Keith a little embarrassed sometimes.

Currently, the pair was on Lance's bed with their lips locked and tongues tangled. Lance had Keith pinned to the bed with a smirk on his lips as they continued to kiss passionately. The room was filled with wet noises and a few moans coming from the Paladin of the Red Lion (Keith). Keith's arms were wrapped tightly around the Cuban male’s neck. Lance had one hand on Keith’s hip and the other was caressing Keith’s crotch. Keith ground his hips into Lance’s hand wanting more. Lance broke the kiss and looked into Keith’s eyes. His eyes sparkled in the dark room.

"Please, Lance. Stop teasing me and do it," Keith begged. Lance smirked and pulled off his own shirt before sliding his hands up Keith’s shirt. He moaned and shivered a bit as Lance’s hands touched the sensitive skin of his nipples. Lance slipped off Keith’s shirt (that was actually Lances shirt but Keith took it). Lance tossed it to the floor. He leaned down and began to suck on Keith’s right nipple and played with his left with his right hand. Keith’s cheeks were red as he blushed and moaned. Keith loved the pleasure that Lance would give him but he wanted sex. Lance took his left hand off of Keith’s crotch just to tease him more. He took his other hand off of his nipples and started to tug Keith’s jeans off. Keith let him take them off and toss them to the floor with the other neglected clothes. Keith’s boxers came off next. Keith’s eight inch long member stood proud and erect as Lance looked down at it. Lance knew what Keith wanted but decided to tease him more. Lance stood up to remove his pants. He had to slap Keith’s hands away from his own cock. Keith replied with a whimper.

Lance slid his blue jeans and boxers down his long tanned legs. He kicked them off his feet as his body collided with another. Keith pinned him to the wall and pushed his member up against Lance’s. He ground his hips into the Cuban’s as he moaned. Lance just smirked at the needy boy. "Alright, alright. It’s time,” Lance said with a small smirk before pinning Keith to the wall and lifting his thighs over his own hips. Lance kissed him passionately as Keith’s arms found their way around Lance’s neck. Lance used one of his hands to tug on Keith’s mullet as he used the other line his nine inch cock up to Keith’s hole. He pushed Keith’s hips onto it which made them both moan in pleasure.

Lance started thrusting into him as he pressed Keith harder into the wall. Lance kissed him more to help muffle both of their moans. Lance stroked Keith’s member with a smile pressed to Keith’s lips. The thrusting continued, as did the moans.

"Lance... more..." Keith moaned out after pulling away from the kiss.

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. Lance carried Keith to the bed where he pulled out of him and flipped Keith over onto his stomach. Keith moaned into the pillow as Lance pushed back into his hole harshly. Lance thrusted into his prostate swiftly, making Keith moan louder. After a few more thrusts to that spot, Keith came into the sheets and panted heavily. The tightness of Keith’s hole as he came made Lance cum inside of him next. Lance pulled out and lied next to him on the bed. He panted and looked over at his lover.

Keith smiled at him and panted a bit more. Lance took Keith into his arms and hugged him. He could feel his own cum dripping out of Keith’s ass onto his thigh.

"I love you, Keith," Lance said with a smile

"I do too. Just don’t tease me like that again."

Lance chuckled and kissed him. "No promises~"


	3. Smile {Sheith}

Smile {Sheith}

Keith lied on his bed with his blanket pulled up around his head. He scrolled through his phone in the dark room. Ever since he had been diagnosed with depression, it had only gotten worse... knowing that he actually has depression just made him more depressed. He hit the power button on his phone and let it drop onto his bed.

Knock, knock

"Come in," Keith said still snuggled in his blankets. Keith lived in a small house in Japan with his father. Keith and his father had moved to Japan shortly after Keith's mother left when he was younger. Keith didn't really like the area until he met a boy at school. They became close friends. He was his best friend.

The door opened with a slight creak. "How are you feeling?" a voice different from his father's asked. Keith instantly recognized the voice as Shiro's, his best friend's, voice.

Keith rolled over in his bed and looked at Shiro. "What are you doing here this early?" Keith asked confused.

"Keith, it's noon," Shiro said with a chuckle as he walked farther into his room. "You should get up and get something to eat." Shiro sat next to him on his bed. Shiro has always had feelings for Keith. He was an amazing friend. He would always be there for him so Keith would to the same.

"I don't want to do anything today…" Keith mumbled.

"Well, you have to do something," Shiro thought for a moment. "Come on. We can go out and get some lunch together," Shiro suggested with a smile.

Keith got up and ready for the day by taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He wore a plain red shirt with black skinny jeans. He wore all black converse as well as a red beanie and a jacket. Shiro was wearing grey jeans with a black t shirt with a black hoodie. Shiro took Keith out to his car (which was a black Cobalt). Shiro got in the driver's seat as Keith got in the other side.

They drove through the town to a small restaurant. They mostly sold soups and noodles but Keith was very fond of their sandwiches as well. Of course, Shiro knew that which is why he took him there. Shiro parked his car and unbuckled his seatbelt.

They both walked in, Keith slightly behind Shiro. They walked up to the counter and ordered some food that Shiro was going to pay for. They ate their food as they talked about their lives and what not.

Shiro was determined to get a smile on Keith's face by the end of the day. He wouldn't give up.

Shiro took him to the park next. They both lied down in the grass and looked at the clouds. Shiro has his arms around Keith as they looked into the blue sky.

"Can we go home now?" Keith asked looking up at him.

Shiro chuckled. "Not until I can make you happy. I know that things are hard for you so I want you happy."

Keith smiled and snuggled into his side looking up at the sky. "I'm happy that you want to help." Keith looked at the white puffs that floated in the sky. Keith had really began to love Shiro. Not just as a friend, but as more than that. Of course, Keith could never tell him he felt that way... if he was rejected, he would have no one to comfort him and he would be more depressed.

Shiro looked over at Keith with a smile. '"Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"A little bit. Chocolate might brighten my mood though," Keith hinted.

Shiro chuckled. "Alright. Get up and I'll get you some chocolate. "

Keith smiled and got up with Shiro getting up soon after him. They walked back to Shiro's car and drove to the store. Shiro bought him some dark chocolate then drove him back to his house.

They walked into his room. Keith sat on his bed. Shiro sat next to him for a moment. "I should probably get going. Is there any else I can do to make you happy?" Shiro asked the back haired boy who was eating chocolate.

"Well, Maybe you could spend the night? You make me happy and I always get depressed at night..." Keith said looking down.

Shiro hugged him. "I'll stay with you then." Keith smiled at him.

The boys went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Keith changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts as Shiro just stripped down to his boxers after Keith assuring him that he didn't care. They both snuggled into Keith's queen sized bed. Keith lay next to Shiro with a smile. He shut his eyes.

Shiro smiled. "I'm glad I could make you happy, Keith." Keith was silent. Shiro assumed he was asleep. "You know... I really like you... as more than a friend. If you didn't feel the same way... I don't know what I'd do..."

Keith smiled and grabbed Shiro's hand. "Shiro... I like you too...”

Shiro's eyes widened. He went to say something but he laughed a bit. He pulled Keith closer to him.

"'Stay with me forever, ok? Make me happy everyday..."

"Of course, Keith."


End file.
